Conventionally, a method of forming a resist pattern has been known, which includes exposing a resist film using an exposure mask, performing a positive development, and then performing a negative development to leave an intermediate exposed portion formed between an exposed portion and an unexposed portion (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-199953). This method may form a resist pattern having a narrower pitch than the pattern of the exposure mask.